The Distance Between Us
by The Ghost of You Lingers About
Summary: A "What If" story. Star is sucked into the portal... and is now stranded on a desolate planet. Aimed with only her wits, she plans to survive, while the rest plan a rescue attempt for her.
1. Chapter 1

Star, despite her best efforts, got pulled in by the force of the black hole, and the portal closed...

Marco, fell to his knees. He had a million thoughts rushing through his mind... and could barely process them all at once...

Jackie put a hand on his shoulder.

Marco, started processing his feelings, feeling this intense mixture of anger and sadness. "This whole night was a mistake! Who knows where that portal went! If the best scenario, if she's not dead, she could be lost on some planet, completely alone!"

Jackie, was heartbroken, but didn't want to say anything.

Meanwhile, Star, fell out of the portal, from a great height, hoping that something could break her fall, and that, she wouldn't become a big red dot on the ground.

But, thankfully, she landed on a bed. She found a desk, a table, a chair, a drawer, and a laser puppy. The pup was all alone, and Star immediately picked him up, the dog feeling some renewed happiness, that he wasn't alone anymore.

Star, felt exhausted. She slept on the bed, that night, but couldn't sleep, all she could think about how she lost everything. Marco. Glossaryck. And now, she was completely alone. She sobbed heavily, through the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco, stormed angrily to his house, feeling a mixture of paranoia, fear, and anger. Jackie and Janna followed him, Jackie trying to apologize, but Marco just ignored her out of spite...

Marco, pressed the call buttons on the magic mirror, calling for Star's mom. "Oh, Star... wait... Marco?", she asked being incredibly surprised that it was him calling him. In a huff, he started randomly spewing the information about last night, Moon being confused... and asked him to "slow down". Marco, explained the events of last night, essentially, saying that, her daughter was lost, and they have no idea where she is.

Moon, was... starting to realize the effects of it. That she could possibly never she her daughter again, and that, wherever she is now, she could be cold, desolate and alone. For what seemed like the first time who who knows how long, she started crying. Not just little tears. But, openly. This was the first time, that, he's seen Star's mom, actively, this emotional...

"We're going to get her back", a lone voice in the back said, it being Janna. "I don't care how you feel about me", Jackie said, "We're going to get her back."

Meanwhile with Star, sobbed for what seemed like a eternity. She never wanted to lose control of her emotions, and she always wanted to feel joy, but losing everything, was hard for her. And she felt afraid. She was always the first person to enter the room, and felt like she looked danger in the face, and actively, looked it head on. But, then, she felt this courage swell on. She had survived the lands of Mewni, fighting monsters without her wand. She wasn't going to give up. "No.", she actively responded, getting up from her fetal position, "I won't die here."


	3. Chapter 3

They decided to search in Mewni's wild areas, being that's where Ludo first was sent to, when Star shoved him in the portal. River, Moon and Marco searched for her, Moon carrying a sword to protect Marco and his wife, as the monsters that Ludo had around the area, were still around and swarming the place. They came at night to look for her, as that's when they are not there, and hopefully, not run into them. Eventually, after hours of searching, they decided to give up, and just go home.

Moon tried to comfort Marco. "It's not your fault, boy. I miss her too. She's my daughter, I love her more than anything else in my life, except for my wife, of course. We're going to get her back...".

Marco appreciated the comfort. "Get some sleep you two. This month's going to be a rough one."

Meanwhile, Star herself, was going through the planet, and accessed the desk. She found shirts for her to wear, a pocket knife, a first-aid kit, some food.

"Well, if this anything like all those survival movies, me and Marco watched... this isn't going to be easy. But, I'm a butterfly, I don't give up."

So, she went into the unknown, moving from her bed, hoping to find signs of life.


	4. Marco's Grief, Part 1

Without Star, the hallways of Echo Creek Academy, seemed a lot gray and empty. Nothing to really cheer him up, nothing to really excite him, and it felt a lot more lonely. Suddenly, he heard a voice,

"Ha ha! Now, that Butterface is gone, maybe everyone will start to see how much of a loser you actually are!", Brittney and her gaggle of cheerleaders, taunting Starfan13, who is basically in tears at this point...

"Leave her alone...".

Britney turned to face Marco.

"Oh... if it isn't Barfo himself... it doesn't seem like much of a circus, without the other freak in town!", Britney laughed, cracking up at her joke.

"I don't care what you say about me, just leave SF13 alone..."

Britney didn't stop, continuing her verbal assault...

"I'm glad that freak is gone! Where ever she is, Sayonara! Now, that she's gone... I can finally take my rightful place as the most popular girl in school! After all, who deserves to be the queen, a abnormal weirdo or the prettiest, hottest girl in school?"

Marco tried to keep his cool, barely maintaining his composure...

"Shut up, Britney."

Britney turns to see Jackie and Janna glaring at her.

"Aw, you came here to defend Barfo?"

"We're not defending him; we're protecting you." Jackie glared at Britney. "You're lucky Marco's such a responsible, nice guy, or you'd be in the hospital by now."

"What do you..."

"We have seen Marco fighting monsters twice his size with just his hands and feet." Janna smirked. "Imagine what he can do to you if you make him angry enough."

Brittney backed off, a little scared and nervous...

Marco smiled, and comforted Starfan13. Janna and Jackie were smiling, but still nervous about finding Star.


	5. Star's Venture, Part 1

Star woke up, in a tent, that she build. Thanks to all the supplies Marco had, she would be able to live off of the land, and have the tools she needed to survive. She just needed a way to clean herself, and to make food, once she ran out of food supplies.

She decided to make a fire, bathing under a local waterfall, and catch some fish, to eat for her lunch. She actually liked the isolation. Losing her book, and her best friend to Jackie, was traumatic for her, and this reminded her of the times, before she even had the wand, where she would go out fighting monsters and riding waricorns.

Eventually, it became nighttime, and Star used one of Marco's hoodies as a blanket, looking up at the stars above. And, she wondered... "What's out there? Are they looking for me... do they even still know I'm ali- no, don't think about that."


	6. Marco's Grief, Part 2

It was Christmas, and Marco was essentially, huddled in his room. The "happiest time of the year", and he felt lonely without spending the person who was closest to him. He remembered last Christmas, and how much joy they had playing in the show and showing her the wonders of Christmas.

Moon, River, Raphael, Angie, Jackie, Janna, Ferguson, Alfonzo, were all worried about him...

Jackie - "Look, I know you miss Star, but I know that we'll find-", but she was quickly cut off, when Marco uttered some words he would later regret. "I wish I never met you". As soon as the words exited his mouth, he felt bad, and Jackie looked like she was on the verge of tears.

The boy sat secluded in his room, often staring at the wall, ocassionally breaking out of his state, to practice some karate moves. He wanted to take his mind off of the tension that just happened.

A hour later, Marco brought Jackie cookies, to kind of quell the tension, between them.

Marco - "Listen, what I said... I didn't mean it... it's just that, life has been so... empty without her..."

Jackie - "You think I don't miss Star? Without her, school is just one big prison..."

Marco laughs... the first time in a while, he had done that...

Jackie - "Listen, we know you miss Star... but that's no reason to stop living your life. We're going to find her, and bring her back."

Hugging, they went downstairs to celebrate Christmas, with the family. Their search would not end, it would just be put on hold.


	7. Marco's Grief, Part 3

Without Star, the hallways of Echo Creek Academy, seemed a lot gray and empty. Nothing to really cheer him up, nothing to really excite him, and it felt a lot more lonely. Suddenly, he heard a voice,

"Ha ha! Now, that Butterface is gone, maybe everyone will start to see how much of a loser you actually are!", Brittney and her gaggle of cheerleaders, taunting Starfan13, who is basically in tears at this point...

"Leave her alone...".

Britney turned to face Marco.

"Oh... if it isn't Barfo himself... it doesn't seem like much of a circus, without the other freak in town!", Britney laughed, cracking up at her joke.

"I don't care what you say about me, just leave SF13 alone..."

Britney didn't stop, continuing her verbal assault...

"I'm glad that freak is gone! Where ever she is, Sayonara! Now, that she's gone... I can finally take my rightful place as the most popular girl in school! After all, who deserves to be the queen, a abnormal weirdo or the prettiest, hottest girl in school?"

Marco tried to keep his cool, barely maintaining his composure...

"Shut up, Britney."

Britney turns to see Jackie and Janna glaring at her.

"Aw, you came here to defend Barfo?"

"We're not defending him; we're protecting you." Jackie glared at Britney. "You're lucky Marco's such a responsible, nice guy, or you'd be in the hospital by now."

"What do you..."

"We have seen Marco fighting monsters twice his size with just his hands and feet." Janna smirked. "Imagine what he can do to you if you make him angry enough."

Britney backed off, in fear. Starfan13 smiled and hugged Marco, glad about her protector coming to her rescue. Then, she kind of had this look of worry... she asked a potent question... "What if we never get Star back? What will our lives be like then?"

Marco, Janna and Jackie had varied expressions on their faces. Marco, had a look of struggling hopefuleness, trying to keep his facade, but he was actually quite scared he would never find her. Jackie had a lot of worry. Marco had concerned her that it wasn't her fault, but in a way, she had felt guilty for the events that had transpired. Janna herself was somewhat glum, a rare look of sadness and despair on her face.


	8. Star's Venture, Part 2

Star was lucky that Marco was so safety conconsious. He had packed 1000 cans of food, several hoodies and shirts, and a first aid kit in there. Since she knew she would have to shower, she decided to clean under a waterfall, and she would have to wear his hoodies, as her shirts would get dirty.

She had survived the first 3 days, heating up the cans of food Marco had, using a spare fire. The situation Star was currently in, reminded her of a similar time, she was lost in the woods, after her dad lost her in a camping trip. In a way, it took her mind off the struggles. She kind of liked the isolation. But, she started to worry... would she ever find her way back home? Is there someone looking for her? She even wondered where she is... like her universe was very vast, it wasn't exactly a small place. She had traveled to countless dimensions. For all she knew, she could be in a different universe all together.

Stargazing, she looked up... kind of wondering how long she would have to live like this. Is this her new life now?

Sleeping, she tucked herself with a hoodie, wondering about what the future holds for her.


	9. Marco's Grief: Part 4

The team had gotten equipment, to start looking for Star. Consisting of Star's parents, Janna, Jackie, Ponyhead, and Marco, as their unofficial leader, they had started to look for Star. Again, they had zero leads, and Marco was starting to get nervous. He knew their was a 1-1000 chance of finding a dimension that lead to Star, and that, he could find dead ends everywhere.

And what if Ludo found her first, he started to worry?

"Moon... what if we don't find her?" Marco asked nervously. "We will find her. I won't give up until our daughter is safe and sound."


	10. Star's Venture, Part 3

The beautiful blonde princess actually liked fending on her own, and living off the land, and not being burdened by the responibilites of day to day life. She was living off of the land, like she used to on Mewni, and was able to hunt for food, like she would when she would go camping with her dad. She had made a chart of how many days she had been on this planet. It had been a week so far. And, as much, as she liked to surpress thinking about this, she wondered... would she ever get home? Is anyone thinking about her? Is Marco too busy with Jackie to care about her? As much, as she didn't want to admit it, these thoughts did twist around in her head, as much as she wanted to quell them.

A shadowy, black and blue figure loomed over as she went to sleep. The figure grabbed her sleeping bag, and grabbed her.


	11. Marco's Grief, Part 5

Marco, was currently in the midst of a depression. It had been a month since he had seen Star at all. It felt like forever. He missed her smile, her joy, her warmth, and he would give it all, to just hug her again. He never knew how much he missed in her life, until she was fully gone.

They had gotten a bunch of tech equipment, the rescue team for Star's recovery, to search for data on where she is. They had searched for channels, hoping to find something that could pin point where she is. They knew out of the 1-1000 shot they had of finding her, they had to take one, to make sure she was being found.

Then, Janna came up with a idea. "What if we make a SOS call?"

Marco, slummed in the background, suddenly perked up, "Huh?" The cap-wearing girl answered back "if we found some way to make some kind of note in the stars or something like that, we could let her know that she's OK."

Jackie answered with worry, "I don't know... it could be a risk?" Marco, with a look of determination, said, "we have to take it."


	12. Marco's Grief, Part 6

Conjuring up space suits, the team of Marco, Star's parents, Janna and Jackie went to the stars, hoping to conjure a message.

Marco, was worried. He didn't have a lot of messages to work with, and was kind of worried, no matter what message he made, it wouldn't be enough to get her to come home.

But then, he realized something... he had learned some basic art, some mid level art from his dad? What if he sent Star a image of her and Marco kissing?

Using the stars in the sky, all the ones lined up, he created a heavenly image of Star and himself, kissing. Jackie, even though she was somewhat disappointed that Marco was not the one for her, was impressed and touched by this display, even the cynical Janna was stunned and awstruck by the image that laid before her.


	13. Marco's Grief, Part 7

Marco, came home, hopeful that Star saw that message, and that, he hoped this meant that they could find a signal for her to send them back.

Marco and Jackie decided to talk.

"You really love that girl, huh?"

"More than anything... once I realized I could never see her again, it scared me. It made me feel empty. It just felt like this whole part of me, closed up. And... now, all the laughter, the joy, the ups and downs, are all gone. And... I'm going to never stop searching for her. Even it takes me the rest of my life."

Jackie was feeling heartbroken, yet touched at his words for his friend, and that, she did hope the best for him. So, even if she wouldn't mind having Marco as a lover, he knew that his mind was made up.


	14. Star's Venture, Part 4

Star woke up, somewhat tired, and it had been a exhausting time for her. She woke up, and realized her surrounding had changed, and that she was now in the company, of several blue bears. The blue bears looked very civilized, for animals. And Star looked around, and saw them doing things like cook food and use the waterfall for baths. She, after her intial shock, asked "So, you are humanoid bears?"

The bears answered, "Yes. We have built a society here, and our kind has been not known to see someone like you. Who are you?" Star answered, "Well, human... human-alien anyway, according to Marco, and I got stranded on your planet, once my enemy forced me through a portal." The bears were interested. "Tell me more about your travels!"

Star told them about Marco and how his draw full of stuff helped her through the first few days of the travel. The bears had agreed, and taken a bit of sympathy, with her relationship woes, and decided to take her under their wing.


	15. Marco's Grief, Part 8

Marco figeted, sitting on his bed, just staring at the piece he made in the stars, of him and Star engaged in a romantic kiss. He never really thought about his life without Star, and not having her in his life, just made him feel empty. Like a piece of him was just torn out. Sure, he could have pictured his life without her, but she made him feel complete and whole. Like, she was the other half of him.

Someone was worried about him, as he spent 10 minutes looking over it. Finally, he broke the silence. "We need to go back... send a bigger message...", he said, readying the dimensional scissors, but Janna stopped him.

"No, we need to give it time, and you're being too anxious about this", and Marco put her hand away and started to get bitter at her. "Anxious? Anxious? She could be dead by now? Who knows what's she's feeling? She's alone, and we're her only hope of rescue!", he claimed, as he tried to pick up the dimensional scissors.

Janna grabbed his hand again, "I know you're upset... but do you think I'm not upset", she claimed to him, as he started to become less tense. "She's a fighter. Whenever she is, she will be fine. And she knows from that picture, that you're thinking of her."

"Come on. Your parents are showing baby pictures of you, and I want to save them on my camera."


	16. Star's Venture, Part 5

Star, was by the campfire, roasting a fish over a open fire, and talking to her new bear companions.

Some things had changed about her. She had war paint over her cheeks, and was somewhat more primal. She was never the most civilized girl, but she was definitely part of the tribe now, and she was a helpful addition, for hunting and gathering.

Her and the leader of the bears, Tulipe, decided to talk. After a long uncomfortable silence, Tulipe broke it.

"Why do you love the boy?", he asked, in a calm, gentle voice.

"Because... even though it hasn't been a long time, I feel like I've known him my entire life, and I just want to be with someone who protects me, and makes me feel safe." Star's expression, turned even more somber.

"But, I feel like I didn't get to tell my feelings too early, and I'm scared I've ruined everything between us.", she worried. "Star, I hope you find peace with yourself. I'm glad this venture cleared your mind, and that boy is probably scrambling to find you."

"Yeah... you're right."


	17. Toffee

Toffee, still was fighting for control of Ludo's mind, Ludo barely functioning himself. He was struggling to have any control over what he was doing, until... Ludo's arm, turned into a reptilian form.

Ludo smirked. "I'm getting my old body back."

Now, forming control, Toffee aimed to do the job that he finished. He was thorough, and wasn't going to rest until Star was killed, and he cut the end of the Butterfly dynasty.

However, he still need a piece of himself, to complete his transformation back... his finger.

"Let's take a trip...", he said to his companions, garnering Spider and Eagle, using his scissors to create a portal.


	18. Home Invasion

The rescue team, Jackie, Janna and Marco, were at school, and they were eating lunch, when they spotted something. A rat. When they peered their eyes into the bushes, they spotted a rat, looking at them. Janna was the first to notice it.

"We have to go. Now."

Jackie was surprised, and was inquizzitive, "Why?".

"Because, I spotted a thread." As she took a picture of the rat, with her cellphone.

"That means... oh no."

The three rushed to Marco's house, hoping that nothing suspicious had been going on.

Jackie grabbed her skateboard and Janna got a baseball bat, walking into the house.


	19. The Home Invasion, Part 2

The Diaz parents and the Butterfly parents, were having a conversation, and both of them were worried. The former about the anxiety his son was starting to develop over never seeing Star again, and the latter, for possibly never being able to see their daughter again.

"I appreciate all your help, and all the time you've put into helping for this search.", Moon said in her usual droll tone. "Star's like the daughter we never got to have. It's a honor having her, and we'll throw a big party when she gets back", Raphael smiled, but his smile felt false. Even a chipper man, like him, was starting to get doubts.

River peered into the kitchen, and looked for something to eat, and then... he saw a rat.

"Hey, why are you serving rats?"

"We don't serve..." Moon, cut Angie off. Moon suddenly put two and two together...

"We have to out of here now."


	20. Confrontation

Toffee, walked into the house, and used his rats as a buffer to spy on the rescue team, Marco, Janna and Jackie at school, and the parents at home.

"We have to go somewhere now...", Moon warned. "Where?" River asked. "Anywhere but here", she said, as she cut a hole with her dimensional scissors.

Marco, Jackie and Janna went into the house, and using their respective weapons, prepared for the worst.

They found Toffee, sitting on the choice.

"Hello, Marco. Now, tell, me where is my finger?"

"Toffee?"

"Yes, I'm still alive. After all, revenge and hatred are best forms of recovery. Now... your parents managed to escape, but I won't hesistate to kill the girls, if you don't tell me where my finger is. And I don't mind tearing up this whole house to get it."

Marco growled, but knew he was outwitted.

He rushed to his room, Toffee in Ludo's body chasing after him, trying to blast him with his wand.

"You've made a stupid choice, boy!"

He locked the door, Jackie and Janna barcadding it, and made a scramble for the dimensional scissors.


	21. Lost in the Cave

Marco, Jackie and Janna landed in a random planet, and were confused about where they were. They were in a dark cave.

They landed face first into the dirt.

Marco started to hold in his feelings. He felt defeated. He had lost Star, his parents and Toffee returned, and was currently in his house, and who knows what he would be up to?

For the first time in a really long time, he cried. And not like a simple cry. Tears gushing down his face, and he just started to sob.

Even Janna felt bad, and Jackie wanted to comfort him, but knew it wouldn't help. Possibly even make things worse.

They decided to leave him alone for the moment, and decided to leave him be, until he got things together, and they would talk.


	22. Star's Venture, Part 6

It was day 20 for Star, that being that she was currently in a tribe of intelligent space bears, and was miles away from home.

She was currently in the midst of a hunt with one space bear, the name of the space bear, being Jim. Yes, the Space Bears were so intelligent, that they had names.

After a moment's worth of silence, Jim broke it. "Do you ever desire to go back home?", the bear said. Star was somewhat taken aback by the question, but replied, "Yes. I know it's going to be a long and painful road, but I would like to see my family and friends again, and I hope that they're OK."

She didn't want to admit to Jim, that she saw a special constellation 3 days ago.


	23. Planet

Moon, River, Angie, Raphael landed in a alien planet, and were currently in the middle of a planet covered in shrubbery. They were all puzzled, and wondered if it was all plant life, and after their intial shock, made plans on what to do next. Moon was the first one to speak first.

"I can use the All-Seeing Eye to know where Toffee and our children are, but Toffee is on the lookout for my daughter, and is currently at his fullest power. I fear what will happen to him if he comes in with the advantage of surprise."

They took a look inside of the portal, fearing for the worst, hoping for the best.


	24. Star's Venture, Part 7

Star was puzzled and confused. She had saw the constellation in the sky of her kissing Marco, but what did it mean for her? Did it mean that Marco truly did love her back? She wondered about it while laying in on the ground.

The next day, while going hunting with her tribe, she announced something.

"I want to go back with my friends when I get the chance... I saw one of the messages they sent me, and if they do have the chance to speak to me again, I wish to take it."

The bears were surprised at first. Star had felt like a important part of their tribe for a while now, and her announcing her leave, or plan to, was surprising. But, they understood, and although their was nothing they could do but comfort her at the moment, they offered to help when they got the chance.


	25. Marco's Search, Part 1

After a while, after sleeping, Marco was filled with some renewed vigor. He loved his friend. He would do anything to see her again. He decided not to give up, and ultimately, decided on a rescue plan.

He would use any of the material on the planet they were currently inhabiting, to get to a place where they can get to the stars.

They would look over the stars, and trying to make another signal for Star, and rescue her.


End file.
